It was such a cliché
by Star-crossed92
Summary: Beca realise's that maybe Cheesy endings and cliché aren't that bad. Especially if you end up with the things you want most. fluffy little One shot.


**Just a little one shot!**

**I am working on a bigger story but you'll just have to wait until after my exams!**

**Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

It was such a cliché.

She didn't chase after boys.

People who knew Beca Mitchel knew she didn't chase after boy's, in fact she rarely took any kind of interest in them.

Her music was the most important thing; she would seek solace in her music rather then pay attention to the opposite sex. All boys were the same, about as mature as a puppy and certainly not as interesting as one. Some of the boys she knew had been interested in her, not that she was the most desirable person in the world, but guys looked her up and down in the street, so even hit on her.

But she didn't pine for boys and se certainly didn't chase after them. But then there was Jesse. Who is making her feel like bloody Juliet or…even Beca pondered, Romeo. Chasing after someone, vying for their attention. Beca rolled her eyes at the cliché of it all. Making her feel like a foolish love struck girl, when she was quite positive she was anything but. She shouldn't even take a second glance at him, she should be working on her music. In L.A. but instead she's singing to him in the middle of the collegiate acappella finals.

So there Beca is. In the middle of the stage putting her heart on show for Jesse to see. To show him, through the thing that she loves most, that she cares about him. He needs to know she wants him, god she really wants him. And that she's sorry. Pushing people away, especially people she cares about, is instinct. She's done it for so long she can hardly stop herself now, she pushes them away and feels better, because the further away they are the less they can hurt her. But this time she pushed him away and it hurt her more. So she needs to show him that she want him back in her life.

She's on stage singing, his song. Well the song she now associates utterly with him. She's trying not to look at him although she knows exactly where he is sitting in the crowded theatre, she does well, singing half the section before turning her eyes on him. He's looking at her with a stunned expression on his face as he realise's what she's doing. She look him in the eye before singing the next line, and that's when he smiles at her. She can only just make it out through the lights but she see's it all the same. So she smiles back, unable to hold it in, and not really trying to hide her happiness. Her voice gets a little louder and her grin getting bigger by the second.

But because he's Jesse and he is nothing but cheesy he raises his fist in the air. And that's it for Beca she knows he get's it. Really truly get's what she's trying to do and he's okay with it, more then okay with it judging by that grin. So she punches the air too. Why the hell not. The Bella's have won (she honestly isn't being cocky but this set is mind blowing) Jesse's smiling at her with his goofy grin. And she's happy. In the first time in a long time she is truly and blissfully happy.

The rest of the set rushes by. She takes in everything she can about it. The feeling of preforming, that rush that she gets from knowing that the Bella's are going to win the hell out of this. She catches a glimpse of her dad and stepmother in the audience. Once they finish she hugs Aubrey, because even if she is a massive pain in the backside 85.7% of the time the rest of the time she can be funny and helpful and a kickass singer. The girls stand on stage a while basking in the cheers and whistles of the crowd.

When they start to file off stage, the audience still clapping manically, Beca skips to the front of the line practically jumping off the stage in her haste. Striding towards Jesse she vaguely aware of people congratulating her, nodding their heads in approval. She see Jesse's head sticking out of the row of trebles beckoning her in with his smile.

"told you" he say as she throws her mic into some unknown place "endings are the best part" She turns to him, breathless and giddy. Reaching out for him saying "you're such a weirdo" and before she's even finished her sentence their mouths find each other. Sliding together after far to long, adding to her never-ending list of reasons to smile.

It's long and firm his hand find her waist quickly and he's pulling her in slightly. She breaks the kiss to check it's all real. To check in fact she's kissing the right person. But he pulls her back in again for a second smaller kiss, his hand running down her side to her hip. This time he pulls back to smile at her and she's smiling right back her hands around his neck keeping him firmly in place. Several soft kiss occurred before they broke apart.

And then, it hit's home. She chased after a boy. She chased after a boy and she was smiling so much her jaw hurt.

So maybe it wasn't such a terrible thing. She put herself out there and she was happy.

Maybe chasing after _this_ boy wasn't such a bad thing after all.


End file.
